Tu último primer beso
by RapunzelDavies
Summary: Katniss se encuentra con Gale para explicarle que ha elegido a Peeta, él le suplica que le elija a él. ¿Que hará ella?


**Tu último primer beso**

Summary: Katniss se encuentra con Gale para explicarle que ha elegido a Peeta, él le suplica que le elija a él. ¿Que hará ella?

Nada de esto me pertenece solo la idea de la historia, todos los personajes y escenarios pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

Espero que lo disfrutéis, sin más dilación…

¡A LEER!

Me levanté ese domingo por la mañana, con el brazo de Peeta alrededor de mi cintura, una noche más había dormido sin pesadillas. Le miré, seguía durmiendo plácidamente, le di un beso en la frente y me quite la sabana de encima para poder irme al baño.

Me duché y me vestí con mi indumentaria de caza, había quedado con Gale para salir a cazar, él había vuelto por un tiempo al Distrito 12 para ayudar con las labores de construcción y nosotros habíamos retomado nuestra costumbre de ir a cazar los domingos.

En cuanto estuve lista baje a la cocina y me hice un bol de leche con cereales para desayunar y cogí también una de las magdalenas que Peeta hico anoche, me lo comí todo tan rápido como pude y me fui.

Anduve por la Aldea y después por el camino paralelo al bosque hasta que encontré el lugar donde había quedado con Gale, él ya me estaba esperando. Pasamos por encima de la alambrada sin temor a que nos vieran ya que ya no había ningún tipo de restricción en cuanto a la caza, una vez estuvimos dentro del bosque cogí mi arco y mis flechas e hicimos la ronda de las trampas de Gale.

-¿Como van las labores de construcción?- pregunté yo en un intento de entablar conversación, aunque volviéramos a vernos el ambiente era un poco tenso entre nosotros pues yo no le había perdonado del todo por las bombas que hicieron estallar a Prim.

- Bueno.- me respondió.- Es una tarea pesada, pero se podrá hacer, la gente ya empieza a tener sus casas y bueno, eso está bien.- añadió sin saber muy bien que decir.

Yo tampoco supe como continuar la conversación así que no dije nada más y seguí andando, disparando flechas aquí y allí en cuanto veía posibles presas, no fallé ninguna y al cabo de un momento ya teníamos nuestros sacos de caza llenos de las presas que yo había cazado y de las que se habían quedado atrapadas en la trampas de Gale.

Nos fuimos al lago donde mi padre me enseño a nadar y nos sentamos en la orilla, nos quitamos los zapatos y pusimos los pies en el agua mientras empezábamos a limpiar nuestras presas, mientras a mi, se me iba haciendo un nudo en el estomago, estaba llegando el momento de hablar con Gale, y no sabia como reaccionaria.

Inspire hondo y chapoteé con un pie en el agua, preparándome las palabras que iba a decir.

-Esto…Gale.- dije yo sin saber muy bien como comenzar.- Tengo algo que contarte, pero no que como te lo vas a tomar.

Él me miro, primero puso un brillo de comprensión en los ojos y luego una mueca de tristeza.

-Dime, Catnip.- dijo utilizando el mote de cuando apenas éramos adolescentes.

- Es que…, Peeta y yo…, vamos a casarnos.- añadí lo último muy flojito, con la esperanza que no me oyera y me prepare para su reacción, aunque lo que hico me dejo totalmente fuera de lugar.

-No puedes hacerlo Catnip, por favor, no me dejes.- dijo el suplicando con la mirada.

Me había preparado para los gritos, incluso para una pelea, para que insultase a Peeta o a mi pero no para que me suplicase que no lo hiciera.

-Escúchame Katniss por favor.- dijo el sacándome de mis pensamientos.- Primero escucha lo que tengo que decirte y si luego no te parece suficiente, dejare que te vayas con él y no me meteré nunca mas en tu vida.

Asentí con la cabeza y me volví de cara a él sacando los pies del agua y él empezó a hablar.

-Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, que solo éramos niños asustados, nuestros padres acababan de morir y cayo sobre nosotros el peso de alimentar a nuestras familias, recuerdas todos esos momentos en los que nos íbamos a cazar después de la escuela, cuando hablábamos sobre como nos sentíamos y nos confesábamos nuestros secretos, y como alguna vez conseguimos arrancarnos una sonrisa el uno al otro, aunque eso no solía pasar, eran tiempos difíciles.- él calló un momento y yo cerré los ojos trasladándome al lugar de las palabras de Gale, cuando él siguió hablando.- ahora nos hemos hecho mayores, y somos distintos pero a la vez seguimos siendo nosotros, seguimos aquí en el bosque y son estos los momentos en los que deseo romper todos los relojes del mundo, para que los brazos del tiempo no puedas movernos jamás de aquí.- añadió eso ultimo, casi suspirando.- Quisiera quedarme en este momento hasta el fin de mi vida.- inspiró profundamente antes de añadir.- Así que dime se acaba aquí?

Iba a contestar, que si, que yo estaba comprometida con Peeta y que le amaba, pero el continuo hablando, me agarró de las manos y cerró los ojos, y yo me di cuenta de que nunca había estado de esa forma con Gale.

-Quiero ser tu último primer beso.- dijo él.- el único que tendrás de ahora en adelante, quiero serlo.- repitió con más énfasis pero aun así suavemente, y yo intente imaginarlo, una vida con Gale, al son de sus palabras era fácil de imaginar.- Es increíble, cuantos giros da la vida y como sin quererlo acabamos hiriendo a esas personas que mas amamos, como yo he hecho contigo.- añadió.- Lo siento.

-Como si yo no te…- pero antes de dejarme acabar ya hablaba otra vez.

-Lo repetiré una y mil veces si es necesario.- afirmo.- Quiero ser tu ultimo primer beso, y aunque sé que lo mas probable es que te vayas con Peeta, por favor, te voy a pedir que hagas que pare el tiempo para mi y me digas.- cogió una bocanada de aire antes de decir la ultima frase.- Que esto no acaba así.

Sin quererlo, de mis ojos empezaron a caer lagrimas, porque por un momento lo había visto, había visto la posibilidad de irme con él, pero en cuanto haces eso después la realidad te golpea con mas fuerza, y me di cuenta de algo, les necesitaba a los dos, pero solo podía estar con uno e inevitablemente el otro sufriría.

-Te quiero Katniss.- dijo Gale.- Quiero ser tu ultimo primer beso para el resto de la eternidad.

Me levanté y le abracé llorando, el me devolvió el abrazo, con sus fuertes brazos y me volví a sentir protegida como esa vez antes de irme a los primeros juegos cuando se despidió de mi en el palacio de justicia.

-Gale.- dije con la voz rota por el llanto.- Lo siento, pero estoy prometida con Peeta y le quiero.

-Pero yo te quiero a ti, Catnip.- dijo él.- Yo te necesito para sobrevivir.

Me abracé a él más fuerte aún si cabía y le dije:

-Te quiero Gale, y te querré siempre, pero mi decisión está tomada.- dije levantándome y tirando de él a la vez.

Puse mis brazos en sus anchos hombros y me puse de puntillas mientras acercaba mis labios a los suyos y le di un beso, lento y profundo, demostrándole que realmente le quería, que no mentía.

Cuando me separé de él abrí los ojos y los clavé en los suyos, tan parecidos a los míos.

-Este será nuestro último beso.- dije con mirada triste.- Por respecto a Peeta, pero sabes que siempre que me necesites estaré ahí, pase lo que pase.

Dicho eso le solté me di la vuelta y me fui, de camino a casa mis lagrimas me nublaban la vista y el calor exterior aunque sofocante no era suficiente para superar al frio interior, llegue a casa, estaba vacía, corrí directamente a mi habitación, me metí en la cama y lloré, lloré hasta que no pude mas, porque el amor es hermoso pero a la vez extremadamente doloroso.

-FIN-

¡Hola! Sé que es un poco un drama, lo siento mucho pero me apetecía hacer una historia en la que Katniss se diera cuenta que quiere a Gale igual que a Peeta.

Espero que os haya gustado.

Nos leemos pronto

~Ra


End file.
